


Bravery Between Two Palms

by The_Peaches_Pits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru being a good brother still messes up, First Hand Hold, King and his Knight, M/M, Royalty, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima has a pet snake, Young Tsukkiyama, but Tsukishima Kei has a big old crush, tkymweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peaches_Pits/pseuds/The_Peaches_Pits
Summary: King Tsukishima is awaiting his knight Yamaguchi's return to their castle. The knight has sent himself out on his own journey to prove to Tsukishima that he was in fact brave. And that he could protect "his Tsukki". Yamaguchi comes back thinking he had defeated a dragon but is proven to be wrong. Their play world of fiction shattering both go back to how things always end. That's what they think at least. With the help of a first-hand hold and first time giving one another a form of bravery, the two plus an armless dragon of their own get revenge.





	Bravery Between Two Palms

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to combo one day's plots together so, I just decided to do all of them. Tsukki does, in fact, have a big old baby crush on Yamaguchi. Also, they're like 10?? in this but basically it's a time before Tsukki hates his brother. Holy shit I was shaking so so hard posting this I'm so scared about this. Please enjoy?

Within a powerful fortress with extreme dimensions, built for a ruler with towering height, the young king of Tsukishima was waiting. He sat patiently upon his faithful knight's return. The knight that goes by the name of Yamaguchi was sent on a mission that felt like months ago. An adventurous chase of defeating a terrorizing and intrusive dragon. He lurks the town in a human's clothing looking identical to the king’s own brother. But, the creature was nothing but a lying monster. A head lazily falls into the palm of a bare hand from one sitting upon the thrown. A thrown was made of and decorated in only the finest of fabrics. Silks and textures that matched the king’s own bedroom. Patterns of Mesozoic beasts scattered across all holding names that only the king himself could pronounce. He much rather spend his time educating his knight on the said names instead of this. This as in, waiting on a mission that was not needed entierly. He had no intention of sending Yamaguchi out on this. Yamaguchi had sent himself. A quest that was just not worth it for either side. It went from risking no lives to both. The dragon has not done anything monstrous yet, minus disturbing the peace on many separate occasions. The knight, on the other hand, thought that there was something wrong. He took it as an opportunity to prove himself to his king. A way to show that he does have knightly qualities. “This is the only way I can! I’ll have us win!” The words were still on Tsukishima’s mind repeating for what felt like the hundredth time just today. Tips of fingers were tapping lightly against a cheek. Each tap counting every second to pass. Suddenly, a noise was rushing up to the king. A loud roar and cheer were echoing around him. Classing on the walls of fortress drawing his attention fully. He rose searching eyes bouncing back and forth following the noise. Fingers moving from their fleshy placement on a cheek went griping curtains of a castle’s entrance. A familiar pattern as one’s thrown was held in shaking hands. Moving it aside to look beyond the walls. Within a straight forward view, a familiar cowlick signaled who was below his feet. Beneath the king, there was his faithful knight. The knight who had previously invaded the king's thoughts had just become so real. Details of everything appeared strongly before him just inside a small crack, that was of the open curtain. Yamaguchi was beaming beyond the king’s mental capacity of what happiness could physically be. With an equal balance of looking directly into the sun, Tsukishima tossing the curtain above was given a much better view. Opening a jaw to speak, he was declined with a finger touching his lips. Both looking at each other directly nothing but eyes spoke. Eyebrows more than simply annoyed vs soft and excited upon such childish eyes.

“Yamaguchi.” fear flowing within a finger was quickly dashing to the place it had once rested. Followed with a more than common catchphrase of an apology. Even the king's fiery glow was failing at holding in Yamaguchi’s excitement. 

“King I have defeated him! He’s dead he’s gone! I’m sure of it. I am brave! I protected you for once!” Words, as they were spoken, seem to progressively grow a smile back to its place. It was flashing brighter than ever before all for positive reasons. For years others outside the kingdom told Yamaguchi he would never be able to speak like this. A day had finally come where he could say a line like this sincerely, it has never made him happier. Tsukishima felt his own cheeks flush. Noticing details that proved just how much this mattered to his knight. A glow within eyes is simply following a body’s overall ora of positive energy. Tsukishima realized this was not any other mission. Trying to hold it within was not something he could control anymore. With a smile, a soft laugh fell out of him. An ora from the king’s favorite person was the only thing unlocking such a rare sight. A king who ruled so emotionless in a kingdom and who presents so distant in their friendship had blessed a knight with this sight. Joy was budding, blossoming, and blooming between both. Yamaguchi falling like a petal from the branch of a happiness tree grown by both. He was soon laughing himself. Tsukishima’s eyes broke open wanting to admire secretly the soft features of his favorite smile. The details of freckles cheeks pulling up and the slightest exposal of gums with a smile so wide it looks painful. Tsukishima was fighting the urge to reach out and touch a face so close yet so far. Past a head, something was appearing. Tsukishima’s own expression was changing beyond his control. He was holding onto continuing laughter to avoid the issue at hand. Wanting to just look at the pleased look of his knight all he could look at was a beast. A beast that was undefeated and towering from behind his knight. His knight was wrong. He hadn’t conquered what he had said. It was a lie that he wishes wasn’t being exposed so soon. A lie that so false and it was about to defend itself with the truth. By biting back and swallowing the false claim and the knight entierly.

“Yamaguchi watch out!” Words came out too late because claws wrapped around the small knight. Everything was falling around the two including their made up illusion. The two had put it up for so long. Yamaguchi felt himself choking chest up and with tears from throat up. All from the feeling of claws paired with a squeeze of a beast he swore he defeated. Tears were starting to rise. An instinct he thought playing a knight might fade away. He just wanted to win for one time in his life. Tsukishima was steaming watching everything fade into reality. The dreaded dragon transformed into its true form. That form of his brother lacking claws and just simple human hands. Hands that were squeezing the fear out of Yamaguchi like a stress toy. He started battering and the walls of the tower causing it to crash down. Dinasour pillows and blankets casting and splattering around the trio. Yamaguchi was holding in tears seeing how defeated and inraged Tsukishima was. An imagined crown on a pleased ruler altered back to an upset head of plain blond hair. He had let him down just like he always does. Not even able to not be lame in their own made-up kingdom. Akiteru was watching his brother pout in defeat and then came to realize the small squeaks below him. Letting go instantly his brother’s name was shouted with apologies as Tadashi went to the arms of his play king. Akiteru was realizing he may have gone too harsh. Yamaguchi had in fact “defeated” him earlier Akiteru was putting the pieces together that this may have meant more to them then he thought. He just wanted to spark up more fun, 

“Hey, guys are you okay? I didn’t..” Tsukishima couldn’t stand listening to his brother’s fake words. Head going up eyes met and a stare set eyes aflame in anger towards another. A brown gloss flashing red was easily a fast scare for an older brother. Akiteru quickly scattered back to his bedroom. The eyes even if belonging to a ten-year-old could still send this sixteen-year-old running. On his exit, he made sure to tap a shaking shoulder with a polite gesture. A small sorry was mumbled and was now lingering in Yamaguchi and adding to his shame. Yamaguchi was just simply someone that others were sorry for once again. He was caught in the situation he was planning to avoid this time. Just a sorry sap held in Tsukishima’s unaffectionate and disappointed hold. He was so certain that he had defeated the dragon that was Akiteru. A raspy gasp and shout of “I’m dead!” is continually playing on auto in the back of his head. From the depths within slowly leaking was the affectionate side of Tsukishima. Soft circles tracing dips on a shaking back. The effort was most likely put in to fully shatter the dam of sobs. Or to force Yamaguchi to soak them up within tear ducts, as if they were a bodily sponge. Contrary to popular belief Tsukishima was attempting here. He hates seeing the face of pinched together eyes holding onto fabric and breaths shaking. All signaling a sob that was from Yamaguchi suffering some sort of mental pain. Tsukishima was waiting for something to happen to change their play topic. He didn’t ask for something like this. Feeling a body shift arms were automatically releasing to let a body escape. The look he had dreaded was showing itself before him. All minus tears stopping a heart from full fading away. But water droplets were still flooding along the rims of eyes,

“I’m sorry Tsukki. He told me I won! I was sure I did! I thought I finally was able to protect you!!! I now really know I’m not brave...more than before.” Words had done it. Yamaguchi was dripping tears attempting to hide his own expression. Tsukishima felt a chunk of himself fade away. For anyone else he could drink tears but, the expression of his best friend's face was tearing him apart. Not a drop of pleasure just flooding in misery. Tsukishima has never experienced it before. This felt personal this was his knight in shining armor, his Yamaguchi. It was his turn to protect and make Yamaguchi realize he is brave. Tsukishima’s eyes filled with excitement at a perfect idea. He could see his award-winning smile from his knight once again with a simple trick up his sleeve. 

“Yamaguchi I’m sure you did win. But, I know a way for us to for sure win! There’s something that he’s scared of but we’re not. We can get him back easy.” Yamaguchi took in words trying to process everything. Everything he’s learned of the Tsukishima’s in their short time of being friends. But to add, there was a new thing devouring his thoughts at the same time. Tsukishima was wiping tears that have been falling down his face. Many tears had fallen between their chests wetting shirts. But no complaints. Tsukishima was still continuing to rub a back along with wiping tears. Both were experiencing second-hand embarrassment from this but didn’t stop it. Letting this first-time of what would be described as affection continue. Missing bumps in the road it was going smoothly. Both were shading skin tones new shades of tinted pink. But both were yet so calm and relaxing at the same time. Yamaguchi clearing his mind was finishing the puzzle of what Akiteru could be scared of. Tsukishima on his own was putting a completely different puzzle together by trying to connect matching pieces. He was the one less brave than Yamaguchi for once. He wishes he had his confidence for affection but would never admit it. He just wanted to hold a hand but it was so difficult. Tsukishima has been battling his own dragon of this for nonfictional months. Following along a determined expression a hand was trailing down but as soon as fingers brushed along a wrist oh so close, 

“Fry!!! That’s it isn’t it?!” Yamaguchi exclaimed popping up with joy that he had finally gotten it. Tsukishima shamingly jumped at a small body terrifying him so extremely. Holding onto his chest he felt his heart lodge into his throat. Shakily he rose a thumbs up desperately trying to swallow an organ back in place. A thumb motioned and transformed into a pointing finger, 

“One thing. I’m still your king. You do not talk unless spoken too.” Yamaguchi’s expression grew worried leading to one to rethink his phrasing of words, “I’m joking. But, we need to work together. You are brave Yamaguchi and we have to be brave together to defeat Akiteru.” Two words of Yamaguchi’s named paired with brave was a dream come true to hear. Especially from his best friend. Yamaguchi then acted simply on accident but had just defeated Tsukishima’s own dragon. Two palms locked together leaving fingers in a paralyzed stance. It was a mark that two could not take back. The youngest step in a very young relationship that did not exist. A first-hand hold finally. It felt as awkward as a kiss sweaty hands sticking together as if they were suction cups. Even if it was from a one-sided crush and the other being the cute boy to have a crush on. It was still a hand-hold. Tsukishima was turning into a puddle struggling with his own happiness. Yamaguchi hadn’t noticed anything until a glimpse upon pale pink cheeks burning hot with red he’s never seen. Yamaguchi relaxed fingers locking them down over skin. Tsukishima looked up lost from his daydream he grunted at a confident smirk. He locked fingers back but with his own aggressive twist. Hands bounced and landed together onto laps as Yamaguchi was laughing spark brought into him by complete accident. 

“That was pretty brave of me Tsukki. You have to admit.” Tsukishima continuing to change between indecisive shades. With a final scoff, both still hands tight they skittered off to a bedroom. Missing off all things cushion related to a previous fort disaster. But the boy’s secret weapon of their dragon was still within her cave. Tsukishima’s free hand went inside. A monsterous hiss could be imagened. But simply a small head peaked out from a den. Yellow and white scales glistening from their dragon missing its wings. She had time to grow but Akiteru’s fear was still strong. Two faced the cave of the teenage dragon that had traumatized both once before. A door slid open and Akiteru saw two small figures hand in hand with looks of determination. He smiled softly at the adorable look. But then saw what was trailing up his brother’s free arm,

“Kei…” Tsukishima smirked himself seeing distress grow in his brother's eyes. He felt fingers squeeze his own softly with a soft line of go. Yamaguchi’s eyes were set to see an expression on the lying dragon look like one that he had himself. Both got exactly what they wanted and more. Akiteru sweating was left begging to remove the snake from his bedroom.

“You win! Get her out of here Kei!” a small hiss came from a small critter slithering up her owner's arm. She signaled a victory well won. Two boys cheering retreated back to a bedroom. Hands still held and both not being able to find an excuse to break them. Both had experienced their firsts with a royal touch. The knight had had his moment of such bravery that even the king couldn’t share it. And on opposite ends, the king expressed normal bravery that he always held over protecting his knight. All of one experience being wrapped together between young hands locked in one another’s palms.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never participated in a ship week before. I've also never had so much overwhelming anxiety uploading a fic but it also could just be the coffee talking. I didn't do first kiss or anything because of on my profile elsewhere I have a confession fic with that interlaced. Along with their love confession obviously so for confession day..I'll also be doing something different. I suck at aus so I worked around it and did something else. I hope it isn't too bad I'm looking forward to writing all the other prompts still this week! 
> 
> Also, I'm dropping like a tiny headcanon of mine in each fic this week. Day tone is Tsukki with a pet snake! Her name is fry she's an albino with yellow python. Yams called her fry and with Tsukki's crushing baby heart, he agreed. And that's been her name since.


End file.
